


Юката

by Miss_Wyoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Иногда нужно найти хотя бы один день для отдыха.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Юката

Кита просыпается, как и всегда, без будильника — открывает глаза и сразу выныривает из сна. Он почти никогда не помнит сновидений, только знает: сегодня снилось что-то хорошее. Комната уже начала нагреваться, август выдался жаркий, но спиной он чувствует, как к нему прижимается Осаму. Кита поворачивается к нему, чтобы как следует рассмотреть во сне — такой умиротворенный вид для него сейчас редкость. Кита легко убирает челку с его лба, еле касается губами, и незамедлительно Осаму ловит его в свои объятия.

— Думал ты спишь, — негромко, боясь нарушить утреннюю тишину, говорит Кита.

— Я сплю, — не открывая глаз, отвечает Осаму и прижимает его еще крепче. Кита цепляется за его шею и широкие плечи, между ними только их ночные футболки; это больше дразнит, чем сдерживает. Кита чувствует, как тепло начинает скапливаться внизу живота. Хочется мазнуть губами по шее, разбудить Осаму до конца, но у них есть еще время — целый день, непозволительная роскошь.

Кита перебирает темные волосы Осаму, пока он опять не расслабляется, впадая в легкую дрему. Аккуратно выбравшись из кровати и стараясь его не потревожить, Кита отправляется на кухню — ставит кофе, включает рисоварку, убирает из сушки тарелки, смахивает невидимую пыль с подоконника. Кита любит рутину, но сейчас от этого еще лучше, еще спокойнее, наверное потому что Осаму здесь.

— Юката, — отмечает Осаму, когда спускается к завтраку, и ненадолго задерживает взгляд на Ките.

Это юката Кита купил себе еще лет пять назад на Обон. Из тонкого тщательно обработанного хлопка, что так приятно льнет к коже, красивого синего цвета с мелким, едва ли заметным, белым узором. 

— Жарко, — поясняет Кита, откладывая книгу и снимая очки для чтения, которые так часто веселят Ацуму.

— Тебе идет, — Осаму не улыбается, когда говорит это — почти равнодушно, но еще несколько коротких взглядов немного веселят Киту. На такой эффект он и не рассчитывал. Еще он посматривает на время и листает что-то в телефоне, пока Кита накладывает ему омлет с рисом. Приходится накрыть рукой смартфон, чтобы Осаму от него оторвался.

— Сегодня у тебя выходной, расслабься, — просит его Кита, с трудом сдерживает себя и лишь гладит Осаму по шее. Но тот задирает голову, приоткрывает призывно губы, и Кита идет на поводу — целует, а Осаму напирает, да еще и дергает за пояс. Кита смеется ему в губы — иногда Осаму такой же требовательный, как и его брат. — Притормози.

— Он все равно опоздает, — но пояс нехотя отпускает.

Ките просится на язык вопрос «соскучился?», но он и так знает, что Осаму соскучился, они с Ацуму скучают друг по другу гораздо острее. Иногда Кита прислушивается к себе — есть ли что-то похожее на ревность внутри? Но там только преисполняющая его нежность к Ацуму и Осаму вместе и по отдельности.

Когда у Осаму посреди завтрака звонит телефон, он сначала смотрит на Киту — это его тоже немного веселит, но он лишь кивает. Видимо, это видеозвонок, и раз Осаму даже не перестает есть, то значит вариант только один:

— Я опоздал на автобус, надеюсь, ты доволен, — слышит Кита из динамика голос Ацуму.

— Всегда доволен, когда ты оказываешься в дурацком положении, но при чем здесь я?

— Ты меня не разбудил! — обвиняюще восклицает Ацуму. — И теперь мне ждать на этой жаре еще полчаса.

— Так иди на поезд, — предлагает Осаму, не переставая ухмыляться и жевать омлет.

— Еще чего, — отмахивается Ацуму. — Утро вообще не задалось, я даже не поел толком. А мне нужно есть белок, знаешь ли. И в комбини рядом с остановкой как назло протеиновые батончики только с фундуком, а я терпеть не могу фундук.

Осаму во время этого монолога то и дело посматривает на Киту, будто Кита мог узнать что-то новое об Ацуму. Будто он не слышит, как они шипят друг на друга, как Ацуму таскает одежду Осаму и постоянно требует к себе безраздельного внимания. С Китой он такого себе не позволяет: Кита свой, но он все еще не Осаму.

Он поднимается с места, пока Ацуму рассказывает о своей полной невзгод жизни в Осаке, и идет за спину Осаму, пристраивает подбородок у него на плече.

Кажется, Ацуму чуть не роняет телефон.

— Кита-сан, ты приехал! — Ацуму выглядит взъерошенным, собранным наспех — без этой его небрежной стильной прически, растянутая футболка и старые шорты. — Ты говорил, что у тебя до конца августа не будет времени!

— Так удачно все сложилось, — Кита чувствует, как Осаму запускает руку ему под полы юката. — Мы тебя очень ждем.

— Не начинайте без меня! — это звучит так по-детски.

Кита теперь не сдерживает смех. Он тянет Осаму за ухо, когда тот забирается слишком высоко по внутренней стороне бедра, и дыхание начинает сбиваться. Осаму тут же повинуется.

— Сорок минут! И я у вас! Клянусь.

— Да, мы ждем, — спокойно отвечает Осаму. — Но сейчас мы завтракаем…

— Нет, не бросайте меня, — ноет Ацуму.

— Поэтому нам придется прервать звонок, — с напускным сожалением говорит Осаму. — Ждем сорок минут, ни секундой больше.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит Ацуму. — Кита-сан, а тебя люблю.

Осаму нажимает отбой и тянется к Ките, тот сжимает его щеки.

— Ждем Ацуму.

— Да, ждем, — но руками так и раздвигает полы юката. — Я просто потрогаю, ничего такого. Обопрись на меня, Шинске-сан, — Ките приходится поставить локти к нему на плечи, потому что Осаму тянет его на себя. — Не смотри так на меня.

Кита хмурится, пока Осаму гладит его чувствительную кожу бедер. Но когда Осаму тянется за поцелуем Кита отворачивается.

— Только трогаешь, — напоминает он.

— Иногда ты хуже Ацуму, — Осаму обхватывает его ягодицы крепко, заставляя Киту задохнуться и вцепиться ему в волосы.

Осаму, наверное, думает, что Кита это все из вредности, что он просто хочет его подразнить, когда отстраняется и возвращается на свое место. Но напряжение скапливается с самого утра, и с каждой минутой его все сложнее контролировать. Такое ощущение, что Кита варится на медленном огне, и точку кипения приходится постоянно оттягивать. 

После завтрака Осаму идет на веранду, а Кита поднимается наверх, во вторую пустующую спальню, чтобы разобрать несколько коробок. Они планировали, чтобы этот дом когда-нибудь стал их общим домом. Но сейчас слишком много переменных, слишком бурный бизнес Осаму и карьера Ацуму. Им особенно некогда доделать здесь ремонт. Кита рассматривает поврежденные от старости татами с небольшими пятнами, прикидывая, стоит ли их поменять или починить. Ацуму и Осаму, конечно же, настоят на том, чтобы они все обновили. Наверное, будут правы, но Ките просто нравятся старые вещи.

Он распахивает окно и опирается на пыльный подоконник — отсюда открывается вид на заросший сад, пребывавший в запустении уже несколько лет. Надо будет выделить все-таки два выходных и навести там порядок.

Ацуму Кита замечает еще на центральной улице, ведущей его между домами. Кита поднимает руку в надежде, что привлечет его внимание, но тот продолжает так же активно шагать, то и дело поправляя рюкзак на плечах. Он поворачивает на тропинку, идущую к их дому и тогда, наконец, поднимает голову и широко улыбается Ките.

— Кита-сан! — Ацуму машет ему рукой и Кита приветствует его в ответ.

Кита улыбается ему и весь внутри трепещет от счастья. Ему очень хочется просто спуститься как можно скорее по лестнице, но, кажется, если он когда-нибудь отдастся этому чувству на все сто процентов, то его незамедлительно затянет. И спасти будет уже невозможно.

Поэтому он медлит и держит себя, спускается неспешно, чтобы Ацуму в холле подхватил его на руки.

— Поставь меня, — невольно хмурится Кита на столь бесцеремонное… но они уже давно не в старшей школе. — Ты же знаешь…

— Тебе это не нравится, да, — Ацуму улыбается, и Кита целует его прямо в улыбку, крепко обнимая за шею. — Иногда нужно расслабиться, — не отрываясь от губ Киты, говорит Ацуму. — Мы сначала в ванную. Пойдешь с нами?

— Я присоединюсь позже, — Кита ласково улыбается. — А теперь можешь отпустить меня.

Но Ацуму лишь крепче сжимает руки и носом ведет по открывшимся ключицам — юката съехало сразу после того, как Ацуму обнял Киту. В этом движении столько нетерпения и желания, что у Киты перехватывает дыхание. Он приподнимает Ацуму за подбородок и еще раз целует его уже откровеннее, с безмолвным обещанием.

Ацуму нехотя все-таки расцепляет руки, поставив Киту на пол. Кита никогда не чувствовал себя недостаточно высоким и уж точно никогда не жаловался на свой рост, но Ацуму явно иногда нравится напоминать о том, насколько он его превосходит физически.

— Ты весь пыльный с дороги, — Осаму наконец подает голос, так и продолжая стоять у входной двери. — Пойдем умываться.

— Ты со мной как с маленьким, — Ацуму закатывает глаза, а щеки у него все еще раскрасневшиеся после поцелуев.

— Почему как, — легко дразнит его Осаму.

Кита отступает с их пути, провожает их взглядом. Они умеют сразу отключаться от внешнего и иногда перестают замечать кого-то, кроме друг друга. Ацуму не дотрагивается до Осаму, Осаму не держит Ацуму за руку, они идут едва задевая друг друга плечами и в этом гораздо больше, чем в откровенных прикосновениях.

Кита присоединяется к ним через несколько минут, когда убирает все разобранные коробки в комнате и протирает пыль. Осаму сидит на бортике в ванной, опустив ноги по бокам от Ацуму и намыливает ему голову. Ацуму сидит с закрытыми глазами и улыбается, мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то песню, но вздрагивает, когда Кита открывает дверь, впуская прохладный воздух.

— Кита-сан, — он вертит головой, так и не открывая глаз, оттого что пена с волос норовит слезть на нос. — Залезай ко мне в ванну.

— Я тут посижу, — Кита пристраивается рядом с Осаму на бортике, укладывает щеку ему на плечо, с удовольствием замечая, как мышцы двигаются под кожей. — Я вас прервал? Вы обычно никогда в тишине не сидите.

— Жара меня сморила, — скромно отвечает Ацуму.

— Неправда. За пару минут до этого он пытался сравнивать нас и говорил, что я потолстел, — хмыкает Осаму.

— Разве? — Кита из любопытства ощупывает его, хотя в этом нет никакой нужды. Но ладонь так приятно ложится на живот Осаму. — Вранье.

— А мы разные, Кита-сан? — на сотый раз заводит пластинку Ацуму и погружается с головой в ванную, смывая шампунь. Чтобы потом окатить Киту и Осаму потоком брызг.

— Разные, — говорит Кита, и это ощущается игрой.

— А кто красивее? — подхватывает Осаму.

— Одинаково красивые, — не сдерживая улыбки, как и всегда, отвечает Кита.

— Так не может быть, — и это Кита уже слышал. Ацуму тянет его за бедро, но хватает одного взгляда, чтобы он тут же отпустил, притворяясь, что не замышлял его стянуть в одежде в воду. — Кто-то всегда должен быть лучше, а иначе какой толк.

— Не хочу выбирать, — легко отвечает Кита. — Хочу вас только вдвоем.

У Ацуму даже глаза чуть поблескивают, и он ухмыляется.

— Ты такой жадный, Кита-сан, — притворно удивляется Ацуму. — Вы знаете, что мы бы уже успели потрахаться, пока вы там сидите?

— Вылезай из воды, — говорит Осаму, вытирая ноги полотенцем. — Секс в ванне только в фильмах красиво.

— Да, это небезопасно, — добавляет Кита. — Можно поскользнуться или простыть, если вода сильно остынет.

Ацуму тут же кривится и скользит ладонью по глади воды, чтобы обрызгать их.

— Зануды.

— Мне нужно разобраться с парой документов сегодня, — говорит Осаму, обращаясь уже к Ките. — Если ты не против помочь…

— Не против…

— Перестаньте меня игнорировать!

— ...но ты должен пообещать, что даже вечером не сорвешься на свою точку, — говорит Кита Осаму и поворачивается к Ацуму, придерживая дверь: — Ждем тебя снаружи.

Кита выходит на веранду с подносом и чайником чая, его там уже ждет Осаму, разместившийся за низким столиком на небольшой подушке. При нём небольшая папка документов, которую он разбирает прямо из дома, оттого что времени на работе совсем не хватает. Кита внимательно смотрит на тени, залегшие под глазами Осаму, и думает, что ему больше всех, пожалуй, нужен отдых. Надо повлиять на Ацуму, сказать, чтобы не так давил на брата.

Ките нравится веранда, как и весь их дом — старый, построенный еще где-то в пятидесятых годах — удивительно, что им так повезло. Просторная пустая веранда, единственный признак, что здесь кто-то есть: старый фурин, висящий над одним из проемов, который Кита забрал из дома бабушки. Сейчас, в почти безветренную погоду еле колышется только пожелтевший от времени лист бумаги, не издавая ни звука. Кита поднимает голову, прислушиваясь к тишине — во время летнего полудня опять все как будто замирает.

— А лимонада нет? — подает голос Осаму, пока Кита думает, что можно было бы еще поставить на веранде.

— Льда нет, а в холодильнике было только прокисшее молоко, — Кита улыбается уголками губ. — Ты слишком много работаешь.

— Не слишком, — Осаму хмурится, внимательно читая акт — знакомое сосредоточенное выражение лица. Кита его помнит еще со школы, и оттого, наверное, нежность сейчас так остро пронизывает грудь. — Просто много.

Кита думает, что сесть напротив Осаму было одновременно верным и неверным решением. Тот передает ему несколько бумаг на проверку, не глядя, и Кита по-странному тоскует, хочется сесть ближе и положить голову к нему на плечо, но это точно бы их отвлекало.

Лучше всего прямо сейчас закончить дела.

Ацуму заходит на веранду громко, бросает что-то около стола и сразу укладывается головой на колени к Ките, распластавшись по полу. Кита смеется и перебирает его волосы свободной рукой, пока Ацуму крепко обнимает его за талию, цепляясь так, как будто Кита — единственное спасение.

— Я думал вы уже в спальне, — произносит Ацуму невнятно, оттого что упирается лицом Ките в живот.

Кита смотрит на то, что он бросил, еще когда зашел — смазка и презервативы. Рука в волосах замирает.

— Я не вижу твое лицо, — говорит Ацуму, — но очень отчетливо представляю твой взгляд.

— Зачем ты это сюда притащил? — Осаму отвлекается на несколько секунд от работы.

— На всякий случай, — и кусает Киту за бедро сквозь тонкую ткань.

— Ацуму, — Кита хмурится, но голос все равно недостаточно строгий. Рядом с Ацуму и Осаму он теряет свой контроль. Особенно после того, как они не виделись больше месяца.

Ацуму подхватывает ткань, поднимая, чтобы добраться до обнаженной кожи. Кита размышляет, что глупо, наверное, сейчас даже пытаться сопротивляться, да и отталкивать Ацуму совсем не хочется.

— Соседи могут увидеть, — говорит Осаму, то и дело бросая взгляды на Киту с Ацуму. Ацуму лезет рукой в запах юката, его пальцы, почти нежные, легко надавив, касаются соска. Кита вцепляется в волосы Ацуму сильнее и чувствует животом его короткий смех.

— Пусть смотрят, — отзывается Ацуму. — И последний жилой дом в десяти минутах ходьбы. Ты просто завидуешь, — Кита старается дышать ровно, когда Ацуму стаскивает с плеча юката и садится ровно, улыбаясь как кот, съевший кусок свежей рыбы. — Не смотри на меня так, Кита-сан.

— Как? — Ацуму приникает к его губам, скользя по ним языком, и придерживает за подбородок. Кита отвечает, и, не устояв, приоткрывает глаза и бросает взгляд на Осаму.

Он сидит замерев и не отрываясь смотрит. Кита довольно улыбается прямо в поцелуй, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям, и обнимает Ацуму за шею, садится ближе. Тот опрокидывает его на спину, придерживая за затылок, чтобы Кита не ударился.

Это мило.

— Тебе нравится, когда за тобой наблюдают? — поддразнивая спрашивает Ацуму, нависая сверху. — Не смотри так сердито, Кита-сан! — Ацуму целует его шею, втягивая кожу. — Кроме того, сейчас это уже не действует, мы же не в старшей школе.

— Да что ты? — холодно отзывается Кита, прекрасно понимая, как это дико звучит, когда сам же льнет к Ацуму, пытаясь быть ближе.

— Кита-сан, — канючит Ацуму, и Кита отпускает смешок, поглаживая его по спине.

— Идите в спальню, — говорит Осаму, не поднимая голову от бумаги.

— И чтобы ты все пропустил? Ну уж нет, — Ацуму гладит Киту по нежной коже, раздвигая его ноги еще шире, и тот не сдерживает дрожь, дернув бедрами и требуя еще больше внимания.

У Ацуму краснеют щеки, как и всегда, когда он возбужден, а глаза блестят так, будто дай ему волю — и он сожрет и не подавится. Ацуму жадный до касаний, до внимания, оттого он, целуя живот Киты, вылизывая около ребер и оставляя там следы от укусов все равно поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Осаму. Тот, конечно, не подает виду, сидит с низко опущенной головой и хмурится. Кита улыбается ему, когда Осаму в очередной раз поднимает взгляд — интересно, чего он тянет? А у Киты оттого появляется странное желание подыграть Ацуму.

— Нет, не снимай, — Ацуму убирает руки Киты от пояса и прижимает их к полу. Кита не сопротивляется, и Ацуму победоносно улыбается: — Как мне нравится, когда ты идешь у меня на поводу…

Жарко, и Ацуму горячий и широкий, его тяжесть приятна. У Киты в голове даже немного звенит от желания, он прижимается бедрами и трется, чувствуя крепкий член Ацуму сквозь шорты. Кита бы сейчас дотронулся до него, если бы мог, если бы Ацуму отчего-то не приспичило сдерживать его. Ну, если так хочется, то пусть так будет.

Кита легко улыбается Ацуму, и тот его целует, кусая губы. Толчок, даже сквозь одежду, ощущается так остро, что Кита негромко стонет, подаваясь всем телом навстречу Ацуму.

— Я вас ненавижу, — говорит Осаму, поглядывая в их сторону. — Обоих.

— Ты и сам мог уйти, но ведь не ушел, — резонно отвечает Ацуму и тянется за смазкой. — Так что теперь сиди там и смотри.

— Осаму, — зовет его Кита, и тот поворачивается к нему. Он немного надулся и оттого выглядит забавно. — Иди сюда.

— Не-е-ет, Кита-сан, — говорит Ацуму, устраиваясь между ног Киты. — Пусть смотрит.

— Ты же потом смотреть будешь, — Осаму крепко сжимает карандаш в руке.

Кита сам для себя давно понял, что вмешиваться в разборки близнецов — дело пустое, если уж совсем до края не дойдет. То, как они перетягивают на себя внимание самого Киты, иногда утомляет, иногда смешит, и совсем немного льстит. Бывает, он ощущает себя игрушкой, которую пытаются поделить между собой Осаму и Ацуму, но Кита точно знает — одно слово, и они перестанут.

Кита еле касается кончиками пальцев скулы Ацуму, и тот сразу же отвлекается от насущных дел — дразнить Осаму — и тянется к Ките, целуя его в губы.

Ацуму разводит ноги Киты еще шире и касается прохладными от смазки пальцами, массируя и надавливая. Кита дышит шумно и чаще, он цепляется за плечи Ацуму, и тот явно в восторге.

— Ты такой красивый, — мурлычет Ацуму, целуя лицо Киты. — Скучал по тебе.

Кита чувствует, как его обхватывает руками сзади Осаму, устраивая поудобнее на себе, тут же забираясь руками под легкую ткань юката, и Кита поднимает голову, и еле касается губами его шеи.

— Неужели ты уже закончил? — Ацуму проталкивает уже два пальца, Кита прикрывает глаза, чтобы расслабиться, но он уже хочет большего.

— Отстань, — Осаму целует Киту крепко, еще требовательнее, чем Ацуму, и тянет на себя.

— А меня поцеловать? — тут же просит Ацуму, продолжая растягивать Киту уже тремя пальцами. По телу проходит дрожь.

— Обойдешься.

На это Кита легко щипает Осаму, тот вздрагивает и тянется за поцелуем к Ацуму.

— Говорил, что обойдусь, — облизывая губы, говорит Ацуму, притягивает Осаму еще ближе и кусает его за подбородок. 

Кита закатывает глаза. Он устраивается поудобнее, спускаясь на бедро Осаму, заводит руки за голову — Осаму возбужден. Кита касается его члена сквозь ткань — ему почему-то всегда это нравилось. Он натягивает пальцами ткань так, чтобы было можно четко увидеть контур члена, прижимает и надавливает, с удовольствием слушая сбившееся дыхание Осаму.

— В таком положении… — негромко начинает Осаму, когда Кита расстегивает ему ширинку.

Приходится развернуть корпус немного, это не самая удобная поза, особенно когда Ацуму закидывает ногу Киты к себе на плечо. Осаму поглаживает волосы Киты, пока тот ведет, плотно обхватив рукой, по его члену. 

— Кита-сан, — тянет Ацуму, нависая над ним. — Ты такой бесстыдный.

Кита правда старается сохранить лицо, чтобы даже мускул не шелохнулся, но он чувствует, как у него приливает кровь к щекам, и Ацуму вместе с Осаму расплываются в улыбке.

Придурки.

Ацуму аккуратно пристраивается ко входу членом, медленно раскачиваясь и бережно входит, буквально на миллиметр за миллиметром. Кита не собирается ничего говорить, он даже улыбается, глядя на то, как Ацуму старается — это всегда так трогательно. Ацуму целует коленку Киты, и тот от этого невинного движения дергается, качает бедрами, насаживаясь чуть глубже. Ацуму тут же вцепляется ему в талию напряженными пальцами.

— Не делай так, — хрипло и негромко говорит он.

— Как? — Кита улыбается, а Осаму пододвигается под ним, чтобы было удобнее, и не перестает гладить его по шее, ключицам и волосам. — Так?

Он выгибается, чувствуя, как член Ацуму входит еще немного. Кита чувствует давление на стенки, ему тесно, и дышать ровно все тяжелее, но он не может перестать улыбаться, глядя, как Ацуму пытается совладать с собой.

— Цуму, — зовет он его, и Ацуму поднимает на него свои лихорадочно блестящие глаза. — Пожалуйста.

Большего и не требуется, Ацуму уже не церемонится со следующим толчком. Кита цепляется за футболку Осаму, пытаясь найти опору.

— Шинске-сан, — Осаму зовет и подставляет к губам головку члена. У Киты сразу рот наполняется слюной, он чувствует, что кровь приливает уже не только к щекам — плечи тоже как будто начинают гореть. Кита приоткрывает рот, и Осаму легко толкается. — Не кипиши.

Кита понимает, что это относится не к нему, когда Ацуму замедляется. Это, наверное, дается ему с трудом, он кусает Киту за бедро чуть выше колена и продолжает уже мелкими размеренными толчками. Кита кружит языком вокруг головки Осаму, но шея почти тут же затекает.

— Неудобно, — хрипит он, отстраняясь. — Ацуму.

Он останавливается тут же, и Кита переворачивается, встает на колени, опирается на локти. И тянется снять с себя одежду — братья в четыре руки его останавливают.

— У вас что… Какой-то фетиш? — фыркает Кита, обхватывая пальцами чувствительную головку Осаму, и языком давит на расщелину.

И Ацуму, и Осаму молчат, но тут же приходят в движение. Ацуму гладит Киту по спине, тянет на себя, Осаму запускает руку опять в волосы, гладит по шее и явно не собирается сдаваться. Кита с трудом сдерживает просящийся вздох раздражения, когда братья безмолвно все-таки приходят к какому-то согласию и ненадолго замирают. Наверняка, Ацуму целует Осаму, судя по тому как Ацуму на него навалился. Кита лениво подглядывает за ними, и точно — Ацуму, как и всегда, закрывает глаза в поцелуе, отдаваясь с каким-то отчаянием. Он по-другому и не может, думает Кита, смотря, как на него падает тень от заросшего клена, что растет около веранды — тень такая четкая, что можно отличить каждый резной листок.

Кита целует живот Осаму и обнимает его за талию, ему хочется быть ближе с каждым из них, а в такие минуты и вовсе слиться в едином порыве. Но это потом, когда они вместе лягут в кровать, а сейчас Ацуму приподнимает бедра Киты повыше и входит в него размашистым движением, и Кита подается ему навстречу. Осаму аккуратно толкается Ките в рот, скользя по языку, не достаточно глубоко, чтобы было уже неприятно, но достаточно, чтобы Кита негромко застонал от переполняющих его ощущений.

— Я не могу, — негромко стонет Ацуму. Кита не успевает уточнить, что именно он не может, когда Ацуму вцепляется ему в плечо, Осаму отстраняется от Киты, и Ацуму берет неритмичный резкий темп. Кита тут же падает на локти, закрывая себе рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть от слишком острого удовольствия. Кита чувствует, как Ацуму дрожит от наслаждения, прижимаясь к его спине, и кусает за лопатку, тут же зализывая.

Ацуму так сладко зовет его по имени во время оргазма, что Кита не может не улыбаться. Он не успевает прийти в себя, как Осаму тянет его к себе на колени.

— О боже, — со смешком говорит Кита, опираясь на крепкие плечи Осаму, не удержавшись, опять трогает его мышцы, перекатывающиеся под кожей. 

— Ты устал? — Осаму нежно ведет носом по щеке и кусает за мочку уха.

Кита отрицательно качает головой, целует Осаму в губы, приноравливаясь к этой позе. Осаму придерживает его за бедра, направляя и помогая, как будто снимая половину напряжения с Киты. Он обхватывает ногами талию Осаму, опираясь на пятки, и они одновременно приходят в движение. Негромко смеются, когда каждый пытается взять свой темп и оттого не совпадают, но тут же все получается так естественно, как только может быть.

Кита чувствует себя на пределе, особенно когда Ацуму, придя в себя, подсаживается к нему со спины и целует шею, ласкает член Киты, ускоряя его разрядку. Кита изворачивается, прижимает Ацуму и Осаму за головы к себе поближе и чувствуя их обоих так близко, что кажется они втроем стали единым целым, Киту накрывает волной оргазма. Под веками цветные пятна, Кита сжимает Осаму и чувствует, как тот кончает внутрь — его руки дрожат от напряжения.

— Извини, — шепчет Осаму, когда они все валятся на пол веранды.

— Все хорошо, не переживай, — Кита улыбается, зажатый между братьями.

Они лениво перемещаются сначала в ванную — хорошо, что она просторная, и можно не томиться в ожидании в одиночестве — а потом и в спальню. В спальне Ацуму сразу же включает кондиционер, и в комнате воцаряется долгожданная прохлада. Ацуму наваливается на Осаму, целует его в щеку, пока Кита сидит на углу кровати, кутаясь в простыню. Ему нравится иногда остановиться, держась на некоторой дистанции, и смотреть на братьев со стороны. Кита не может удержаться от улыбки, глядя, как они нежничают друг с другом, а в следующее мгновение шипят из-за того, что кто-то кому-то придавил ногу.

— Я хочу есть, — говорит Ацуму, растянувшись на Осаму. — Давайте что-нибудь закажем.

— Можно доехать до магазина, — замечает Кита. — Тут все равно еды нет.

— Мне лень, — ноет Ацуму, и Осаму отодвигает его голову от себя, но тот держится крепко. — И у меня колени болят, наверняка синяки будут.

— Сам виноват, — Осаму оставляет попытки спихнуть с себя брата. — Тебе говорили идти в спальню, но нет, надо на деревянном полу заняться сексом.

— Вы такие зануды, — Ацуму садится на кровати. — Стоите друг друга.

— Правда? — спрашивает Кита, нисколько не обижаясь. Скорее, это его почему-то греет.

Ацуму смотрит на него возмущенно:

— Ну да. Занудные и любите строить из себя самых взрослых и умудренных опытом. Чего ты улыбаешься так счастливо?

Кита не отвечает на вопрос и обращается к Осаму:

— А Ацуму и я?

— Ты гораздо лучше Ацуму.

— Кита-сан и тебя гораздо лучше.

Кита смеется, тут же смутившись своего вопроса. А Ацуму смотрит на него, сощурив глаза:

— Кита-сан, — он тянет его на себя, и Кита не сопротивляется. — Ты что, думаешь, что ты лишний?

— Нет, — тут же отвечает он и падает на кровать.

— Эй, Саму-Саму, — зовет Ацуму, и они прижимают Киту к кровати своим весом, — ты обижал Киту-сана, пока меня тут не было?

Ацуму даже не смотрит на Киту, а тот не сводит с него сердитого взгляда.

— Это лучше спросить у Шинске-сана.

— Ничего подобного, — Кита лежит спокойно, хоть ему и немного неуютно. Он, наверное, все-таки больше привык быть на месте близнецов, когда сам расспрашивает того или другого о сложностях, с которыми они сталкиваются каждый день. Его жизнь проще.

— Кита-сан, — Ацуму приподнимается, освобождая руку, и Кита тут же запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Ацуму довольно улыбается от такой нехитрой ласки.

Осаму тут же подставляется под вторую руку и целует его ладонь сухими губами.

— Пожалуй, вот что, — Кита, как и всегда, пытается понять, что с ним происходит вслух. — У вас двоих очень много общего, — после этой фразы Ацуму и Осаму переглядываются с сомнением. — Вы как продолжение друг друга. Вы можете этого не замечать, но я вижу. И вы давно вместе. У вас есть история на двоих.

— У нас есть история на троих, — говорит Осаму и кусает Киту за палец.

— Кроме того, раз уж мы такие единые с Саму, то нам еще проще тебя одного любить, — почему-то недовольно отзывается Ацуму. — А вот тебе надо постараться.

Кита молчит, продолжая обнимать близнецов.

— Я буду стараться.

— Да ну! — Осаму даже дергается от негодования. — Ты и так достаточно стараешься, не слушай Цуму. Он просто шутит. И возвращаясь к вопросу: да, вы с Ацуму друг друга стоите.

— Это потому что ты настолько в каждого из нас влюблен, что тебе дышать больно? — ухмыляется Ацуму.

Кита на одно короткое мгновение, полное молчания, готов поверить в телепатию близнецов.

— Еще раз ты будешь читать мой дневник…

— Просто перестань его вести, — Ацуму приподнимается на локте, на его лице такое выражение, как будто он говорит нечто совершенно очевидное.

— Цуму, — зовет его Кита, и если бы Ацуму и вправду был лисом, то сейчас бы он прижал уши.

— Ну а почему он этого вслух не говорит, — он обиженно скатывается с кровати, натягивает шорты и тут же переключается: — Мы поедем в магазин?

— Обязательно, — Кита неспешно садится на кровати, чувствуя, как все еще тянет мышцы. Сейчас легче, чем утром, но внутри все равно теплеет от одной мысли о том, почему они болят.

— Шинске-сан, — Осаму надевает свежую футболку и улыбается уголками губ, — а у тебя есть еще юката?

— Больше никаких юката, — Кита тянется за своими легкими широкими льняными брюками.


End file.
